regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 09
Recap Sunday, 27th August, 1509 The party search the yeti cave for treasure. The find an elven skull with rubies in it's eyes that glow red. The head of a steel pitchfork. A large stone with a brass plaque in Caldonian. Long badly damaged sheet of bronze scale mail. 5 pounds of salt. 10 foot of rusted iron chain. Finally a damaged winch. Pharis claims ownership of the skull as it is elven in origin. Jaromir does magical experiments on the dead yeti. Grimes scouts around outside the cave. Monday, 28th August, 1509 Jaromir detects magic and finds only the ruby-eyed elf skull is magical. He also detects Grimes' magical ring. Grimes secretly reveals to Jaromir that the ring allows him to speak any language. Grimes pries off the brass plaque with his ice pick. Monday, 4th September, 1509 Light weather day. The party finish resting in the Yeti Cave and start travelling back to Fort Wikk. They make 9 miles of progress. They find no Gnolls in the forest. Friday, 8th September, 1509 Light weather day. Grimes spots a polar bear. The party decide to hunt it. The sneak on top of a cliff above the bear who is eating a seal. The party shoot arrows and magic missile at the bear. The bear gives Kel William Marshal gash across his shoulder. Grimes gives the bear a nasty blow with his ice pick. Kel William finishes the bear off with is sword and dagger. However the bear is still going, so Jaromir throws a magic missile at the bear, killing it properly. The party drag the bear into Gnash's cave nearby before the end of the day. Saturday, 9th September, 1509 The party spend time resting in Gnash's Cave. Jaromir spots a large crab. Jaromir follows it around all day. Grimes a scouts around in the woods. Sunday, 10th September, 1509 Jaromir tries to show the others the grabs he found, but can't locate them today. Wednesday, 13th September, 1509 Party return to Fort Wikk. There are a dozen kobold bodies displayed on poles outside the fort. Captain Hughes is cold towards the party. Grimes and Pharis head to see David the Cook. David says he couldn't save Grimes any Rum Rations for days he isn't there. Pharis then gives David a pound of salt, before talking recipes. Captain Hughes tells the party that the Kobolds broke the treaty, Sergeant Joseph and his 8-man patrol went out and never returned. The search party found signs of a battle but no corpses. In retaliation Captain Hughes killed around 60 Kobolds. Kel William gets a letter from his wife with a set of mittins his wife made for him. Grimes get an unsigned letter. Grimes is unable to read, so he asks Jaromir to read it for him. Kel William meets with Captain Hughes. He reports in discovering the lighthouse. Also talks about the frozen human body as well. Finally he shows her the plaque. 1509-09-14 to 1509-09-23 During the time of rest Jaromir gives Amelie 3 jars of insects, moss, & mussels he gathered during the last trek. Jaromir then spends a day fishing. Then he spends a day with the Yeti Eyeball he has kept in a jar. For the rest of the time he learn a new spells, and updated his knowledge of the spells on some of his tattoos. Grimes and Pharis swap to chain armor. They all take a climbing harness. They swap out their cloth tent with a fur tent. Grimes joins Sergeant Mallory's patrol, looking for sign of kobolds. Kel Williams writes a letter to be sent home to his wife while resting and healin up. Sunday, 24th September, 1509 Zaaz's ship, the Seaskipper, arrives at Fort Wikk. Kel William has the treasure they obtained at the Yeti Cave loaded, to be sent back to Drekis. He also arranged to be taken down to the Light House they spotted and to be picked up in a month. Monday 25th September, 1509 The party leave Fort Wikk on board the Waveskipper. When the boat passes Gnash's cave, Pharis borrows a rowboat to obtain the Polar Bear hide from the cave and come back to the waveskipper. Tuesday, 27th September, 1509 The waveskipper arrives at the Lighthouse and the party land with their supplies. The Lighthouse is a 30 foot tall building. It's roof isn't intact but there is a nice walkway around the top. There is a staircase that goes up on the inside, it looks dirty, damaged, and kind of rickety. There's a trap door in the main downstairs area too. Near the to the main door to the lighthouse are three plaques. One plaque is written in old Caldonian , one plaque is written in a language that looks very similar to old-common. The third plaque is a Mosaic made of blue tiles for the ocean and bronze for the land, showing the location of nearby man-made locations. The plaque says: :This lighthouse was built as a joint venture between great kingdoms of Drekis and Caldonia after sinking of Salty Maiden. :Waters around this peninsula are most treacherous in all of Caldonia, and far too many ships have been smashed on hidden rocks. :Salty Maiden in her hundred and fifty souls be the last lost in these waters. :Long live queen of Drekis. Long live King of Caldonia Kel William is surprised there was no record of this back in Drekis, but was likely lost over the past 1500 years. The party investigate the lighthouse basement and find a number of huge rats. Grimes climbs to the top of the lighthouse. He finds a big mirror system that was used to enhance the light of the lighthouse. The party get to work repairing the lighthouse and clear out the rats. Thursday, 28th September, 1509 A blizzard hits. Exp: 7750 exp (+775 10% bonus) Pharis Levels up to level 4: +2 hp. Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes